Une nouvelle ère commence
by gothika29
Summary: Rèponse au defi de coeurtoxic.
1. Chapter 1

Réponse au défi de cœur toxic

Résumé : Un ange quel ange moi tous ce que je vois c'est un être détruit.

Couple : HP/LM

Rating : M

-pas de drama

-lucius veela

-Severus très proche de Harry

-Harry détruit psychologiquement pas sa famille (les dursley)

-Harry valéons de Lucius

Précisions :

* Pour certains personnages qui sont sensés être mort dans ma fictions ils seront vivants. Ce sera le cas pour les fondateurs, pour merlin, la fey morgan, Dumbledore, Sirius.

* La fiction se passe après les buses a son retour de Poudlard. On découvre qu'il y a une institution plus grande que le Magenmagot.

* L'institution a tout pouvoirs sur le monde magique


	2. retour au privet drive

Nous sommes le 3 juillet 1996, les vacances d 'été ont a peine commencé pour Harry Potter jeune garçon de 15 ans ; il vit chez son oncle et sa tante. Harry étant encore mineur dans le monde magique, il ne peut pas prendre son indépendance. La seule chose de bien qui lui est arrivé depuis qu'il est confié chez son oncle c'est qu'il a découvert qu'il était sorcier. Dans son monde il est considéré comme un héros car a l'âge de un an, il a vaincu le lord noir, bien que celui-ci soit revenu à la vie. Il continue d'essayer de vivre comme un adolescent a peu prés normal. Il s'est lié d'amitié avec des personnes de son âge Ronald ou Ron et Hermione. Depuis cette année, plus précisément après une retenue avec son professeur de potion Sévérus Rogue, ils ont crevé l'abcès. Il a vu en son professeur de potion une personne meurtrie par les persécutions des maraudeurs et par le fait que son père était un homme austère. Il se sont mis a discuté autour d'un thé, après chaque retenue. Il a découvert que son professeur de potion n'était pas un homme mauvais sous ses airs bourrus, antipathiques. Il a découvert une oreille attentive, qui ne voit pas en lui que le héros du monde sorcier. Harry se retrouve enfermé en ce jour du 3 juillet dans le placard où il dormait quand il était enfant. Le lendemain, il se réveilla avant la maisonnée. Il prépara le petit déjeuner. Sa famille si on peut appelé ainsi des gens qui traitent leur neveu et cousin comme homme à tout faire. Son oncle arriva dans la cuisine.

« Harry le petit déjeuner n'est pas près

- je viens de me levé

- C'est pas une raison. Je veux que le petit-déjeuner soit près quand j'arrive. C'est clair ?

-oui mon oncle.

-bien »

Harry continua de vaqué a ses occupations. Sa tante et son cousin arriva. Sa tante lui donna une liste de choses a faire. Pendant qu'elle déjeuna avec son fils, son neveu commença a faire ceux qu'il y avait sur la liste.

Il alla cherché le courrier et il découvrit par terre une lettre du ministère de la magie. Il apporta le courrier a sa tante et ouvrit sa lettre.

**« Mr Potter,**

**Nous avons le plaisir de vous remettre vos notes aux B.U.S.E.S. les notes qui sont accepté pour votre passage en classe supérieurs sont : optimal (O), Acceptable (A) et effort exceptionnel (E ). les notes non accepter sont désolant (D), piètre (P) et troll ( T)**

Potion : Théorie : A ; Pratique : A

Astronomie : Théorie : O ; Pratique : O

Défense contre les forces du mal : Théorie : O+ ; Pratique : O+

Soin aux créatures magique : Théorie : O ; Pratique : O

Métamorphose :Théorie : O ; Pratique : O

Divination : Théorie : E ; Pratique : E

Botanique : Théorie : O ; Pratique : O

Enchantement : théorie : O , Pratique : O

Histoire de la magie : Théorie : E

**Nous avons le plaisir de vous décerner une notation exceptionnelle ; cette note vous ai décernée car vous avez ébloui le jury. Nous vous informons que vous avez réussi avec succès votre examen et que vous pouvez désormais faire de la magie chez vous. **

**Nous vous prions d'agréer monsieur l'expression de nos salutations distinguées »**

Le midi arriva vite. Il était entrain de préparer le repas de midi quand son cousin le poussa pour aller grignoter quelques choses dans le réfrigérateur. Harry avait alors dans ses mains de la vaisselle, elle se brisa dans un grand fracas. Le bruit alerta son oncle.

« Harry espèce de bon à rien, tu va me le payer » et il commença a le battre avec sa ceinture. Les coups devinrent de plus en plus fort au fur et a mesure de la punition infligée. Harry refusa de craquer devant son oncle mais il se promis de se venger dés que possible. Apres la correction, il monta dans sa chambre pour jeter le t-shirt qui était réduis en lambeau. Il alla a son bureau pour écrire a son prof fesseur de potion.

**« Monsieur,**

**Comme promis je vous écris car mon oncle viens de me battre jusqu'au sang. Que dois-je faire.**

**Harry Potter » **

Il attendit la réponse de son professeur, celle-ci arriva rapidement.

**« Harry,**

**Une audience est prévu le 5 juillet à 11h20 par la juge des tutelles car un événement imprévu est arrivé. Une personne a vu Peter Pettigrow en vie se promenant dans l'allée des embrumes. Le ministre a fait une intervention publique reconnaissant que Sirius est innocent de tout les crimes dont il a été accusé. Il pourra alors demandé ta garde officiellement comme tes parents lui ont demandé si le pire arrivai.**

**S. Rogue »**

Harry senti son cœur faire un bon tellement il était heureux; Il pria Merlin, la fey morgan et les fondateurs pour que la juge accepte la requête de Sirius.


	3. le procès qui change tout

Le 5 juillet, 6h30 du matin, Harry ouvrit les yeux, regarda l'horloge « enfin le 5 juillet je serai débarrassé de ses abominations qui me sert de famille »Il descendit les escalier pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. La sonnette retenti. Il alla ouvrir la porte. Il découvrit son parrain, un homme qui lui était inconnu et son professeur de potion.

« Harry, prépare-toi, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire

-hum hum !

-Ah oui ! Pardon, Harry je te présente Lucifer Prince, c'est notre avocat. La juge ne s'occupe plus de notre dossier. Nous avons une audience avec un tribunal exceptionnel.

- Un tribunal exceptionnel ?

- oui ce tribunal est constituer des fondateurs du monde magique ainsi que les fondateurs de Poudlard.

- Je vais me préparer. Bonjour professeur

- bonjour Harry »

Une demi heure plus tard, Harry redescend avec ses affaires. Ils transplanèrent ensemble vers le tribunal. Le tribunal était une grande bâtisse de la taille de Poudlard. Il y dégagé une ambiance impressionnante, voire oppressante. Ils montèrent les marches, A la droite on pouvait y voir un secrétariat. Le sol est en marbre. Les tapisseries représentent les différentes périodes de l'histoire du monde magique, les guerres comme les moments de liesses. Il y avais les portraits des personnes importantes comme des anciens mages blancs, ou des mages noirs, les directeurs de Poudlard, les ministres. Ils arrivèrent devant une lourde porte. Il y entrèrent c'était un tribunal. Il y avais le ministre de la magie, surement son avocat. On pouvais voir un large bureau. A sa droite un bureau plus petit. Il y avais l'endroit ou surement des jurés allaient donné les sanctions. Il s'installèrent à l'opposé du ministère.

«Une voix retenti : Le tribunal des anciens.

tout le monde se lève

-Messieurs le tribunal des anciens se réuni exceptionnellement pour l'affaire Black-Potter contre le ministère de la magie. Nous nous réunissons pour juger le fait que le ministère est envoyé un innocent à Azcaban pendant douze ans sans preuves ni témoignages. La séance sera présidé par merlin l'enchanteur, la fey Morgan sera son assistante. Les membres du jury sont Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor, Olga poursouffle, Rowena serdaigle. Messieurs Black-Potter seront défendu par Lucifer Prince, le ministère sera lui défendu par Owen Fudge. Nous allons visionner différentes périodes de la vie de Monsieur Potter à l'aide de différentes pencines. Nous allons voir comment il était traité depuis sont arrivé a maintenant chez sa famille de moldues. Nous vous écoutons Maitre prince.

Comme vous le voyez Harry Potter n'a pas eu la vie facile. De plus, ses parents ont écrit dans leurs testaments qu'ils ne voulaient pas que leur fils soit confier chez des moldues et surtout pas chez la sœur de Lily Potter, j'ai ici une copie du testament. **« Nous soussignons James et Lily Potter sain de corps et d'esprits confions notre fils à son parrain Sirius Black et si celui-ci ne peux pas s'en occupé nous le confions à Severus Rogue …» comme vous le constatez ils voulaient que leur fils soit confier soit à son parrain soit à Severus Rogue. Hors nous savons qu'Albus Dumbledore n'a pas prêté attention au testament et qu'il a préféré confié Harry a des moldus abjectes qui l'ont fais dormir dans un placard, le privant de nourriture, lui disant que ses parents étais des alcooliques qui se sont tué en voiture, le battant, l'humiliant. Le ministère l'a accusé d'être fou en ne croyant pas le retour de Voldemort, il a été victime de calomnie, de disgrâce, ses amis lui ont tourné le dos et ceci à cause d'un homme jaloux du fait qu'un bébé a réussi là ou il a échoué. Je laisse la parole à mon collègue.**

**- Messieurs les jurés, monsieur le président, mon client reconnais les faits qui lui sont reprochés. Il ne pouvais pas se fier aux élucubrations d'un adolescent qui à vu revenir un mage noir dont personnes à été témoins. J'ai terminé.**

**- Je laisse aux jurés le temps de délibéré. **

**-nous avons délibéré est notre sentence est irrévocable. Nous condamnons le ministère de la magie, Monsieur Fudge vous êtes démis de vos fonctions et nous vous interdisons de faire de la politique. Nous nommons Voldemort à votre place, il sera assisté par Calmus Serpentard. Nous veillerons à se qu'il ne déborde pas. Le ministère devra versé 1 million de galion à Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore n'occupera plus le poste de directeur de Poudlard, il ne sera plus président du Magenmagot. Nous confions la garde d'Harry Potter à son parrain ici présent. Le ministère devra donné à Sirius Black la somme de 7 million de galion en dommages et intérêts. La sentence est levé. Un compte rendu sera envoyé aux différents journaux. »**

**Ils sortirent du tribunal heureux de pouvoir être ensemble.**

**Voila chapitre 2 fini.**

**Est-ce que vous voulez de chapitre plus long ou je les laisse comme cela ?**

**Est-ce que vous voulez des couples Ordre du phénix/ mangemort ?**


	4. ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Je répond aux reviews tout d'abord j'ai mis Voldemort en ministre car pour moi il représente un changement certes radicale, j'ai mis quelqu'un pour l'assisté justement pour ne pas qu'il massacre tout le monde. Il va posé un ultimatum aux sorciers. Merci de m'avoir dit pour les fautes que j'avais fais.

Sinon pour les couples je fais un petit sondage.

Sirius/ Severus :

Rémus/ Rodolphus :

Draco / les jumeaux :

Draco/ Hermione :

Salazar Serpentard/Godric Gryffondor :

Je pensai aussi faire des couples avec des personnage de mon invention; Mais pour cela il faut que certains couples soit parents et aussi que je fasse comme si Regulus back soit toujours vivants.

J'attend avec impatience vos commentaires sur ce sondage.


	5. rencontre et mariages

Mes cours vont bientôt reprendre je continue l'histoire mais les publications seront réduit car avant de posté les différents chapitre je l'avancerai sur papier. De plus une personne de ma famille est a l'hôpital alors je m'excuse si mes chapitre ne sont pas souvent écris.

* * *

Le lendemain on pouvait lire dans les journaux les comptes rendu de ce tribunal. Les opinions étaient divers et varies. Ils venaient de se rendre compte que la guerre était finie sans aucun bain de sang. Dans un manoir reculé d'Angleterre un homme était en train de se réveillé. Il appela un elfe de maison. Pour qu'il lui apporte son petit déjeuner et la gazette. Quelque minute plus tard, l'elfe les lui apporta. « Quelles sont les nouvelles du monde sorcier, pensa-t-il » Il lisa les nouvelles qui était dans le journal et il découvrit qu'il était ministre de la magie. « Que pourrai-je exigé. Pourquoi n'exigerai pas que chaque membre de l'ordre du phénix doit se marié avec mes mangemorts et s'il refuse ils devront partir du monde sorcier. Mais en même temps je n'ai plus besoin de certains de mes mangemort. Dipsy

-Oui maitre.

-Va me chercher Narcissa, Bellatrix et Peter.

-oui maitre

- va au lieu de parler »

Et Dipsy alla chercher les mangemort que son maitre voulait voir

« Vous nous avez appelé maitre

-oui

-Que pouvons faire pour vous maitre

-mourir car je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Avada kédavra. Dipsy appelle Rodolphus et Lucius.

-bien maitre

-vous nous avez appelé maitre

-oui comme vous pouvez le constaté vous êtes veufs et j'ai ouï-dire qu'au temps de Poudlard tu étais avec quelqu'un Rodolphus

- Oui Maitre

-qui étais-ce ?

-Rémus lupin

-Et ?

- nous somme rester trois ans ensemble maitre

-je voudrai savoir pourquoi tu n'as jamais touché Bellatrix

- j'en avais aucune envie et j'ai fais la promesse a Remus que je ne la toucherai jamais et puis j'ai déjà eu un héritier de ma relation avec Remus

-as-t-il le don de Rémus

-oui maitre c'est un lycan

- bien et toi Lucius

- je suis un veela maitre. Mon mariage avec Narcissa était de convenance.

- a tu trouver ton compagnon ou ta compagne

-non maitre pas pour l'instant je sais juste qu'il ou elle vie en Angleterre.

- préviens-moi quand tu l'auras trouvé.

-Oui maitre »

_De retour avec Sirius, Severus et Harry._

Severus, Sirius et Harry était en train de déjeuner a la table d'un restaurant huppé_. _

« Voila Harry Severus et moi nous devons t'avouer quelque chose

-je vous écoute

-au temps de Poudlard Severus et moi nous étions un couple. Nous avions pour projet de nous marier mais la guerre est arrivée et nos opinions ont divergé.

-mais du coup vous pouvez le faire maintenant vu que la guerre est finie

- ce n'est pas tout quand j'étais à Poudlard je suis tombé enceint et je les ai gardé. Severus était au courant c'est pour cette raison qu'il a décidé d'être espion pour l'ordre.

-où vivent t'il ?

- ils vivent au Etats-Unis.

- Ils ont quels âges ?

- 20 ans et 18 ans.

- comment s'appellent-ils ?

- Ayrton, Lucis ont 20 ans et Stanislas a 18 ans.

-Ayrton et Lucis sont jumeaux ?

-oui d'ailleurs cela a surpris madame Pomfresh

-mais du coup ils pourront revenir en Angleterre

-oui, ils doivent être au courant que la guerre est finie

- qui sont au courant de leur existence ?

- ton père, Remus, Albus, madame Pomfresh, Lily et certains mangemort comme Rodolphus, mon frère Regulus, rabastian. D'ailleurs aux dernières nouvelles Lucis est marié à un sorcier mais il n'a pas voulu me dire qui. Tu le sais Severus

-oui mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

- commandons les plats »

Ils commandèrent les plats. Ils étaient en train de manger quand Sirius vit arriver ses enfants. Harry détailla les jeunes hommes : il y avait un jeune homme d'environ 1,85 m les cheveux de couleurs noirs corbeaux un petit nez aristocratique les yeux gris, derrière lui se trouvé un jeune homme d'environ 1,88m les cheveux brun, les yeux noirs a la suite de se jeune homme se trouvais un garçon d'environ 1,80 m, les cheveux noir, les yeux vairons et le même petit nez que ses frères

« Bonjours père, papa !

-bonjour les enfants, installez vous

-merci

-je vous présente Harry. Harry je te présente Ayrton, Lucis et Stanislas.

- alors comme cela la guerre est finie

- oui les fondateurs ont décrété que Fudge n'était plus apte à gérer le monde sorcier.

- aux Etats-Unis c'est un mage noir que dirige et franchement ont ne voient pas trop la différence. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien. Le repas fini, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour à pré-au-lard. Au détour d'une rue, ils rencontrèrent les Weasley.

« Harry nous sommes heureux de te voir

-moi aussi madame Weasley.

-Severus ce n'est plus la peine de rester avec Harry et Sirius

- je reste avec eux car j'ai envie et vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire

-Severus, Sirius doit se trouvé une femme pour fondé une famille

-Molly mêlez vous de vos affaires, cela nous fera des vacances

-Harry, vu que la guerre est finie on pourra reprendre notre relation là où on l'a laissé, s'exclame Ginny

-Ginny notre relation n'a plus lieu d'être

- Harry tu ne peux pas me faire cela

-si je le peux car je le fais et cela n'est pas la peine de me dire que tu m'aime car la seule chose que tu aime c'est ma notoriété et mon argent

-ce n'est pas vrai

-arrête Ginny, tu es ridicule, tu m'aimais déjà alors que l'on ne c'était jamais vu.

- Harry sa suffit tu va faire pleuré Ginny, s'exclama Ron

- et toi Ron tu n'es pas mieux

- et vlan dans les dents, dit Lucis à son frère

- qui êtes vous pour vous moqué de nous comme cela

- je suis Lucis Sirius Black-Rogue, voici mon frère jumeau Ayrton Severus black-rogue et mon autre frère Stanislas James Black-Rogue

- nous ne vous avez jamais vu au par avant

- c'est normal, nous avons vécu aux Etats-Unis chez de la famille

- en tout cas je n'avais jamais pensé que Rogue avais une vie sexuelle

- il y a bien des rouquiasses qui ont une vie sexuelle alors pourquoi pas père

- vous fait quoi dans la vie ?

-je suis médicomage, Lucis travaille au ministère et Stanislas est potioniste

- vous êtes jeunes

-oui on est jeunes, beaux, riches et puissants, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais on a des choses à faire »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le ministère de la magie pour programmer leurs mariages. Lorsque au loin ils virent arrivé Voldemort et certain de ses mangemort. Lucis rougi en voyant que Rabastian était avec eux cela n'échappa pas à Sévérus.

« Lucis il serai temps que tu dit à Sirius qui tu fréquente

-Voilà … alors … en fait jesuismarieravecRabastian

-hein ! J'ai rien compris

-je suis marié avec Rabastian

-oh ! Ce n'est que cela, ce n'est pas si grave tu sais. Tu avais peur que je te déshérite suite à ta révélation ?

-oui j'avais peur de votre réaction

-Tu vois il ne fallait pas t'en faire Ah ! Voila la secrétaire

-bonjour messieurs

-bonjour madame. On voudrait prendre rendez-vous avec la personne qui s'occupe des mariages

-très bien je vais voir s'il est libre » Elle s'en alla et revint quelques minutes après « il est libre. Il a un rendez-vous et après il s'occupera de vous. Cela vous convient-il ?

-oui cela nous convient

-très bien. C'est le 6eme bureau à votre droite.

-merci »

Ils se rendirent au bureau indiqué et virent avec stupéfaction Rémus et Rodolphus ainsi qu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année les cheveux noirs et les yeux jaunes.

« Messieurs Lupin et Lestrange

-oui c'est nous. Loan, tu reste là ou tu viens avec nous

-je reste là

Très bien. On revient vite »

Remus et Rodolphus rentrèrent dans le bureau. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils en sortirent et ce fut au tour de Sirius et de Severus d'y entrer. Sirius et Severus sortirent heureux de ne plus avoir à se cacher.


End file.
